


Unspoken Truths

by spiringempress



Category: Unspoken Truths
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiringempress/pseuds/spiringempress
Summary: Blackwall uses his wood carving talents to give his wife, Valaena Trevelyan, exquisite and splendid gifts throughout the years. Valaena understands these trinkets as unspoken expressions of Blackwall's affection towards her.





	Unspoken Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this one. Sorry, if the tone switches up halfway through. I started writing this one at work and lost track of it. Hopefully, it's not too horrible or if it is... please don't hate me.
> 
> Anyways, just wanted to note that yes this is the same inquisitor featured in my other Cullen fanfiction, but I believe in alternate timelines and in one, I think Valaena chooses to settle down with ol' Blackwall. It was also an idea that I couldn't get out my head and thought there needed to be some more fluff about poor, gruff Blackwall and his lack of actual romantic gestures. I mean, seriously, who gives their romantic interest a badge?? And a badge that doesn't even belong to him?? (Don't even get me started on leaving me naked in an open barn...)

Blackwall had truly outdone himself this time. After the inquisition, Thom Rainer, otherwise known as Blackwall, had become well known for his ability to carve wooden blocks into exquisite three dimensional forms. However, he reserved his talents and best works for those, who meant the most to him. Before the inquisitor had battled Corypheus for the final time, Blackwall had created and gifted to her a splendid wooden griffon. This was the first of many.

After the disbandment of the inquisition, Blackwall had gotten down on one knee and asked the inquisitor for her hand in marriage. Of course, he had presented her with a truly impressive box carved with a intricate and complex design. It had taken Valaena a while to realize that the swirls and whorls depicted a griffon, soaring through the sky, and on the ground, an equally elaborate, hart as it raced through the forest. Most women, would have cared more about the ring inside, but Valaena treasured the little wooden box more and kept it on her nightstand at all times —because she knew it represented a part of the elusive Rainer.

For their wedding, Blackwall had surprised her again. All were in attendance for this fine event, including the former members of the inquisition. Leliana in her divine garments, Cassandra looking surly in her fine dress while Cullen was plagued by various Orlesian admirers. The cackle of Sera was apparent in the background as Iron Bull entered a drinking contest with some young soldiers. Once Valaena had stopped laughing at the spectacle, she turned and saw the most incredible wedding arch. Just as elaborate as the little wooden box with spiraling poles that met at the top and twisted into an elaborate floral design.  When Blackwall held his new bride during their first dance, he leaned down and whispered into her ear about how that particular flower, was regarded as a symbol of fidelity and veracity in Ferelden. Like the wooden box, Valaena knew that this wooden arch communicated an unspoken truth. After the wedding, Valaena had the arch placed in the garden, surrounded by elfroots, embriums, crystal graces and an assortment of colorful flowers in response.

However, it was their wedding night that Blackwall surpassed her expectations. She remembered giggling as they climbed the stairs to their new house, and life together when Thom fell silent. Accustomed to his usual manner, Valaena thoughtfully entwined her hand in his and they walked through the threshold together. It was normal for Blackwall to communicate through gestures and expressions rather than words. She expected nothing more from him. Once they walked into their bedroom, Valaena’s jaw dropped. For their bed was extraordinary. Instead of a normal four post, the headboard was carefully carved with familiar swirls and whorls that formed into the roots, trunk and branches of a great oak. Upon closer inspection, Valaena realized that the headboard was attached to the wall and immediately, she looked to Blackwall for an explanation. She was greeted with a warm smile, as he took her hand once more and kissed it. There were no words spoken once again, but Valaena knew the tree was an unspoken token of their relationship

Valaena thought the oak frame would be the last gift from Thom, but she was wrong. Throughout their marriage, she was often surprised by small wooden expressions of his affections. There were  little creatures that now decorated her window sill, bookshelves stacked against her walls, a dazzling desk complete with gold inset and other things crafted by the steady and sturdy hands of Blackwall.

In time, these gifts became more infrequent, not because their love faded. Instead Blackwall used his talents to help other criminals and those down on their luck learn a new trade, as well as, to serve as a mentor to them in many ways. Valaena liked to watch Blackwall from the window in her study. She watched as he patiently coaxed these men and women on how to hold the tools properly and teaching them about visualizing the form they wanted to create; all the while he looked these people straight in the eyes. It was a rare gift for some of these people, who had been treated as scum for the last couple years of their lives.

At this point in time, Valaena learned two things. The first was that Thom’s talents extended beyond woodworking. He could do metalwork; bending iron, steel and other precious metals to his will. He could also tan hides, from various fantastic creatures, creating furniture that combined these skills. Not only did Thom teach those down on their fortune, but he also began commissions his objects and earn a name among the nobles for his extraordinary works. It was during this time that Valaena felt a twinge of jealousy, but she reminded herself that she had several things of Thom that were far more precious.

It was during this time that Valaena learned she was expecting. The joy that filled Thom’s eyes was worth more to her than any jewels, wooden boxes or intricate metalworks. He gathered her up in his arms and pressed his ear against her stomach. Valaena ran her fingers through his hair and felt him make silent promises as fathers do to their unborn children; ones of support, ones of care and of protection.

Once the child was born; a beautiful little girl with a mop of black hair. Blackwall outdid himself and all of her expectations. When Valaena woke up after her labor, Thom gently helped her up and led her over to the windows in their bedroom. Anxious to see her daughter, Valaena only noticed the peaceful, sleeping face of her infant daughter, but Once she was content, Valaena beheld the magnificent cradle that held their child.

Thom had carved it out of rich mahogany wood that shined with inset silver and precious gems. She kneeled down to admire the scene etched into the finely textured grain. It showed a forest scene complete with a family of griffons, of harts and other animals. Their eyes glimmered with precious stones, sapphires for the griffons, emeralds for the harts and silver inlaid to show the winding stream set in the landscape. The cradle’s feet were made from iron and casted in swirls to allow for rocking it back and forth. Blackwall had also created a mobile from the same material and attached little wooden creatures to the ends, as well as, a thin gossamer veil to protect their child. It was an unspoken promise of his desire to protect and shield his child from the dangers of the world.

Valaena turned to Thom, tears in her eyes and felt his arms snake around her middle, holding her as they both stared lovingly down at their daughter. Unspoken between them was a mutual agreement to love one another and protect their daughter against whatever threatened her.


End file.
